I Care 4 U
by medoriko
Summary: Seto always goes to work after school. But what could possibly stop his usual routine? Someone who really cares for him. JS One-shotSong Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters… so don't sue… I don't have money either…

Hi everyone! Its medoriko again.

Seto: Aren't you supposed to be writing your OTHER story…

Medoriko: Oh yeah, but I haven't finished typing it so I decided to do a one shot for the fun of it to keep my fans happy.

Joey: Well as long as me and my dragon end up together who cares?

Medoriko: Silly Jou , now on with the fic.

THIS CONTAINS YAOI!

I Care 4 U

Normal POV

Seto Kaiba closed his ever present laptop with a weary sigh. He had gone straight to the library after school to do some work, and he still had to go to Kaiba Corp to continue what he started. He got up and exited the library, his stride long and graceful. He subtly noticed that there was hardly anyone there except for him. But as he passed the music room, something got his attention. Someone was playing the piano and singing as well, and he could tell from the voice that it was a male. / The guy is pretty damn good…/ The CEO thought to himself as he inched closer to the door to hear better, and to see whoever is singing. He peeked in and nearly fell forward as he saw who was giving the grand performance. It was the blond, Joey, himself. He was sitting at the Mahogany colored piano, his fingers flitting over the keys gracefully. He had stopped singing much to Seto's dismay. But as the Brunet was about to speak Joey started to sing again. His voice sultry, deep and soothing, almost lulling Seto into whatever world Joey was in.

I Care 4 U (By Aaliyah… yes it's a girl song but its really good so just good with it.. so just imagine Joey singing it and replace girl references with boy. Ok? Sorry).

Hey my baby  
Why you lookin' so down?  
Seems like you need lovin'  
Baby you need a girl like me around  
Hey my baby  
Tell me why you cry  
Here take my hand and wipe those tears from your eyes

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u

Hey sexy baby  
Why'd your girl leave you in pain?  
To let a fine man like you go, she must be insane  
Hey sexy baby  
There's no need to worry, no  
Oh, boy if you call on me  
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u

Hold on (hold on)  
Stay strong (stay strong)  
Press on (for me baby)  
I care 4 u (I care 4 u)

Hold on (hold on)  
Stay strong (stay strong)  
Press on (for me baby)  
I care 4 u...

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u

Joey sighed as he finished the song and stared out of the window, not realizing he had an audience. Seto let out a quiet breathe he hadn't known he was holding. He tried to calm himself before he would try to speak, but Joey's singing left him speechless. Aside from the fact that he hadn't known Joey had any musical talent, but the way the Sun had shined on him was breathtaking. It highlighted his Golden locks, his golden skin and his honey eyes seemed to glow and reflect the rainbow colors. Seto eyed Joey's soft pink lips, the very source of such a beautiful sound. He cleared his throat and smirked when the blond whipped around in shock. " Kaiba! What are ya' doin' here? How long have you been watching?" He asked trying to fight off an oncoming blush. Seto chuckled.

"Silly puppy, I was on my way to work and I heard your performance, which I would say was phenomenal. How long have you been singing?" He asked. Joey was shocked at Kaiba being civilized toward him but didn't comment on that. He looked at the piano keys then back at the other male. "Ever since I was little, it's always been my love." Kaiba nodded. He came over and stared into Joey's eyes.

"That song… was it for someone special?" Joey stared right back.

"Um… yes it was actually." He said, trying but failing to look away from the handsome brunet. Kaiba gently grasped Joeys chin, using his thumb to cares the velvety soft skin, never once breaking the eye contact. "Who?" Joey swallowed. "You." That one simple word seemed to echo through the room, but was swallowed up as Seto brought his lips onto Joeys in a soft kiss. Joey's eyes widened at first but his eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan. The two stayed there in the warm heat from the sunshine in a soft lip lock. Seto licked at Joey's lips asking for entrance which was granted, his curious tongue wandering around Joey's mouth. He pulled apart sucking lightly on Joeys bottom lip eliciting a whimper from the other boy. Seto ran his hands though Joeys hair, "Silly Pup… I care for you too." Joey smiled and leaned into Seto's embrace.

"I think it's time for the master to take the puppy home."

Joey chuckled at the statement. "Yes, this puppy has been waiting for far too long."

He said as the two left the school hand in hand.

"And maybe I'll sing another song for you." Seto smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that."

Owari.

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot/ Song fic. I'm working on Joey on my mind, just so you know. So please review and tell me what you think.

Hola Back!


End file.
